mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jäzzi
__NOWYSIWYG__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ __NOEDITSECTION__ (talk) just edited this page! Reply Don't have an email address. Why do we have to do it privately? Jello Rabbit 14:21, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Because it doesn't pertain to this wiki as it pertains to other ones. --''Jäzz '' 14:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::OK fine I have an email address. archeats@yahoo.com. Jello Rabbit 14:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::My email account I forgot my passcode to. Do you mind if I create a new one for a sec. brb. Jello Rabbit 14:34, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll resend it to the new one when you make it. – Jäzz '' 14:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Now it is archeatcodes@yahoo.com. Jello Rabbit 14:37, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry :I thought i'd tell you this: I am sorry about me complaining about the content removal. You have did a lot of cleanup to this wiki which rubbed off on me and I can't thank you anymore for this. :). Jello Rabbit 14:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::It's alright, I just didn't want to lose an user for a petty reason. But we just can't go with stuff from the other site as, well, it's the other site. – ''Jäzz '' 14:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I kno0w that you annoy users a lot, but I recon that you are my Wiki Friend so I don't want to lose you. You joined as an official community member on the PKMN wiki at April 21st same time I made this account after forgetting my passcode to my Rabbit Lover account and finally I am ninth grade and I think you said you were too so we have stuff in common. Is that true that we are similar in some ways? Jello Rabbit 14:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I tend to annoy users because I don't sugarcoat things. Good luck in your ninth grade year, I hope it goes better than mine. And I guess you could say we're similar in ways. Do you have any IM mechanisms. So that I don't have to keep editing the talk page (is lazy right now). And don't wanna spam RC. – ''Jäzz '' 15:00, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::I am all about cleanup, nothing dirty, hates spam/vandalism, is lazy, loves Donkey Kong series, etc. Jello Rabbit 15:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Only lazy cause I'm painting my nails, normally I'm always editing or doing something. Tis why I asked if you had an IM mechanism. – ''Jäzz '' 15:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I guess so. Do you have any Paper Mario games? I only have Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Jello Rabbit 15:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I have the first two. And I have AIM, which idk if you have, but it'd be easier to talk so it doesn't spam the recent changes. --''Jäzz '' 15:25, August 2, 2011 (UTC) COPPA :What is that? I saw you blocked two users for violating COPPA on the Pokemon Wiki. Jello Rabbit 17:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::COPPA is that annoying "You have to be 13 or older to sign up for stuff on the internet. http://www.coppa.org/, http://www.coppa.org/coppa.htm, and http://www.coppa.org/comply.htm. – ''Jäzz '' 17:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Forum :I don't see any replies on the forum about me being unblocked. Maybe yoou should tell the sysops... Jello Rabbit 22:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry if I was disheveling the templates. When I was adding a template to a new '''item' page, I realized that it was altered from how I created it, along with my LM (Luigi's Mansion) Room template. Anyway, I'm sorry if I messed with anything. Please forgive me. Wookiee123 22:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jazzi! Hey Jazzi! I decided to join this wiki :P -- Redirect help Can you please delete some redirects lowercase sensitive in and also check out and delete some unreasonable redirects please. Thank you. Jello Rabbit 23:11, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Got some of them. Will get the rest when I'm at home on my desktop. – Jäzz '' 00:16, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Name Change Just to tell you, I am about to change my name to "Conker's Bad Fur Day" so don't block me because you think I am a sockpuppet. I just happen to want a name change. Jello Rabbit 16:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :There's a log for that, I'll see it. And letting you know, it's not always the best idea to change your name to a ''game as you might grow out of it and can only change it once. – ''Jäzz '' 17:42, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah well I kinda like the name and ever since I have heard of it, I wanted it, but it was rated M so I never got it. I may get it when I am 17 years old as I am legit then. Have Bad Fur Day? Jello Rabbit 17:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::No, I don't. I have a N64 though, I was young when we got it, so we wouldn't be able to buy it, since my sister were young as well. I plan to emulate it though. – ''Jäzz '' 17:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC)